Drama Total: El Círculo
by Lara2244
Summary: Todos los concursantes del programa despiertan en un cuarto oscuro con forma circular, y cada determinado tiempo alguien debe morir hasta que sólo quede uno, ahora ellos deberán elegir quién merece vivir y quién no. Basado en la película del mismo nombre (Clasificado T por lenguaje vulgar, temas oscuros y racistas y muertes de personajes)
1. Chapter 1

**N / A: Hola a todos, aquí Lara con una nueva historia, y esta vez decidí basarme en la película llamada "El círculo", que si ya la viste, sabrás de qué trata, y si no ... te recomiendo verla, No es necesario para entender la historia, pero la película es buena, y vale la pena verla.**

 **Aquí decidimos agregar a los personajes de las primeras generaciones (IDD, LVDLI e IP), y he visto otras historias usando la misma película, pero ninguna ha sido terminada o abandonada, así que pienso terminar con esta historia, aunque me demore un año o más en hacerlo.**

 **Solo dejaré un par de aclaraciones:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fresh TV y Teletoon.**

 **Te recomiendo no encariñarte con ningún personaje aquí si no quieres romperte el corazón, porque aquí probablemente verás a tus personajes favoritos morir.**

 **Al final de cada capítulo escribiré la razón de la muerte de cada uno.**

 **Si eres alguien sensible, te recomiendo no leer esta historia.**

 **Si alguna vez tu personaje favorito muere, por favor no me pongan comentarios negativos, algunas de estas muertes servirán para desarrollar a otros personajes.**

 **Acepto comentarios constructivos, mientras no tengan el propósito de insultar.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, disfruten del primer capítulo.**

* * *

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

Zoey despertó en un cuarto oscuro, miró a los lados confundida, pero pronto se puso pánico y dio un paso atrás, haciendo que sonara una alarma, regresó el pie y vio que estaba en un pequeño círculo rojo. Miró a todos lados, y se dio cuenta que estaban otras personas en un círculo rojo como ella. Vio que algunos estaban en el exterior formando un anillo externo, y el resto formando un anillo interno, todos estaban a 1 metro de distancia del otro, luego ella intentó tocar a la persona que estaba en un lado derecho suyo, pero alguien la detuvo.

"¡No lo toques!" Dijo una voz masculina. Ella se volteó a su derecha, sólo para ver a _Alejandro_ , quien estaba a unas cuantas personas.

"No toques a nadie, ni salgas del círculo o sonará la alarma, y ni tengo la intención de averiguar qué es lo que sucede" Dijo él con cautela.

"¿Alejandro, qué sucede, no te he visto desde la temporada 5, el show ya terminó" Dijo Zoey confundida. "Yo tampoco lo sé, pero todos los que están aquí son del programa, mira" Él respondió.

Zoey miró a todas partes, y se dio cuenta de que todos eran del programa.

Pero de repente los dos escucharon a alguien más despertar, y vieron que en otro extremo estaba Beth despertando.

"¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy?" Ella dijo, confundida y asustada, dando un paso atrás fuera del círculo, sonando un fuerte pitido, luego más asustada dio otro paso hacia atrás, haciendo que suenen unas alarmas, y que algo fuera del centro directo a ella. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella sintió un gran ardor en su cuerpo y se desplomó, haciendo que Zoey y Alejandro miraran horrorizados.

"Mierda" Dijo Alejandro.

Beth yacía en el piso _muerta_ .

Y de repente, una fuerza invisible se llevó el cuerpo hacia la oscuridad, y ellos dos no supieron a donde.

"¿¡De dónde vino ese rayo!?" Preguntó Zoey asustada

"Creo que del centro" Le respondió el chico español.

En el centro había una gran esfera redonda, y había un rayo de electricidad rojo nadando dentro del orbe como una bola de plasma, y alrededor del orbe había unos triángulos rojos que señalaban a cada uno.

De repente unas luces se encienden, pero no lo suficiente para ver más allá de la oscuridad, y a la vez que se encienden las luces, los demás despiertan, algunos confundidos, y otros asustados.

"¡Que nadie se mueva!" Grita Alejandro a todos, llamando la atención de todos "¡No salgan de sus círculos!" Él dice "¡Y no toquen a nadie!" Dijo Zoey.

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

De pronto comenzó a sonar una alarma, haciendo que todos miraran alrededor de la habitación, al principio sonaba cada 5 segundos, pero luego sonaba más rápido hasta que se detuvo.

"¿Qué rayos ...?" Dijo Topher confundido, pero un rayo del orbe fue dirigido a alguien del grupo ...

… Y B cayó muerto al piso, haciendo que la mayoría gritara de terror, entonces su cuerpo fue llevado a la oscuridad.

"¡Qué horror!" Gritó Katie aterrada, "¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Sammy alterada.

Mientras todos empezaron a gritar, preguntar qué pasaba o intentar calmar a los demás, Cody vio que cuando movía su mano, una luz iluminaba uno de los triángulos y se movería según la señal de su mano, y entonces empezó a sonar la alarma otra vez , y detuvo su mano en el triángulo justo frente a él y cerró su puño.

Cuando la alarma se detuvo, todos se miraron unos a otros ...

… Y el rayo golpeó a Staci, quien había elegido, matándola.

"¿Cómo pasó eso?" Pregunta Gwen. "Alguien nos está matando" Dice Courtney.

"No son ellos" Decide hablar Cody "¿Ven eso?" les dice a los demás "las luces en el suelo, ¿cómo se mueven?" Dice mientras mueve su mano.

Todos utilizamos a negar. "Yo no veo nada" Dice Shawn. "Miren sus manos, cuando las mueven, el piso cambia" Insiste Cody.

Luego todos ellos mueven sus manos, viendo que él tenía razón.

"Es verdad, pero sólo veo una" Dados Mike, "yo también, sólo veo la mía" está de acuerdo Bridgette. "Supongo que sólo podemos ver las nuestras" Confirma Cameron.

Para ver si tenía razón, Izzy mueve su cabeza hacia la persona a su derecha, que era Rodney, y vio que la luz comienza a desaparecer.

"Entonces, ¿qué significa?" Pregunta Sky. "Que nosotros elegimos quién muere" Concluye Cody.

* * *

 **Muertes:**

 **Beth: Cómo dije anteriormente, necesito matar a algunos personajes para desarrollar a otros, y ella no fue una excepción.**

 **B: Él no habla, ¿en qué iba a ayudar? :/**

 **Staci: No conocí muy bien a este personaje, ni siquiera sabía si iba a ser capaz de desarrollarla.**

 **Vivos: Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Owen, Heather, Tyler, Trent, Alejandro, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Noah, Duncan, Lindsay, Ezequiel, Eva, Izzy, Geoff, DJ, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Brick, Jo, Anne María, Lightning, Sam, Dakota, Shawn, Ella, Sammy, Dave, Topher, Sugar, Jasmine, Amy, Sky, Beardo, Max, Scarlett, Rodney, Leonard, Chris, Chef, Blaineley.**

 **Muertos: Beth, B, Staci.**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N / A: Hola a todos, soy Lara y les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y sólo una cosa que aclarar:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fresh TV y Teletoon.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, que inicie el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

La alarma comenzó a sonar nuevamente, y luego se hizo más rápida, hasta que se detuvo, entonces alguien cierra su mano, y el rayo golpea Sugar, ella cayó muerta al suelo, y su cuerpo fue arrastrado.

"¡Alguien votó!" Gritó Zoey enojada y asustada.

"Apuesto a que esto es otra idea de Chris" Dice Duncan furioso.

"No es verdad". Dice una voz grave, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el origen de la voz, y vieron que era de el mismo Chris, que se veia asustado.

"¿Chris está aquí?" Pregunta Jasmine confundida.

"Yo también estoy aquí". Dice una voz más grave, que era proveniente del Chef. "Igual yo" Habló igualmente Blaineley.

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

Y otra vez sonó la alarma, y muchos empezaron a gritar, pero Trent notó que algunos cerraron su mano, y luego la alarma dejó de sonar, todo se mantiene en silencio ...

… Y el rayo termina golpeando a Justin, y este cayó al suelo.

"Es por votación" Dice Trent a los demás. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Pregunta Dave sospechosamente.

"Porque vi que algunos cerraron su mano, así que el que tengas más votos es el que muere" Explica Trent.

"¿Por qué por votos ?, esto me suena a Chris" Dijo Alejandro mirando al ex presentador. "Yo no organicé esto" Dijo Chris ofendido.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste tú?" Señaló amenazadoramente Leshawna a Alejandro

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

"¡No soy yo!" Dijo Alejandro enojado. "¡¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?!" Dijo Leshawna.

 _Bip .. Bip .. Bip .._

"¡No soy yo porque ...!"

Algunos empezaron a votar al notar que sonaba la alarma.

 _Bip Bip Bip_

"¡…Vi a Beth morir!" Termina Alejandro.

De repente el rayo golpea a Anne María, y cae al suelo muerta.

"Dijiste... ¿Qué Beth murió?" Dijo Lindsay, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, y entonces ella empieza a llorar

"Tranquila Lindsay, de verdad lo siento" Le dice Tyler, aunque están a cinco personas de distancia.

"Oigan, ¿y si intentamos votar por la muerta, eh?" Sugiere Ezequiel.

"Suena como una idea estúpida". Dijo Amy cruzada de brazos.

"No, tal vez funcionen, todos votemos por Anne María" Dice Zoey y todos empezaron a votar por la que acababa de morir.

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

La alarma comenzó a sonar y ya todos han votado por Anne María, y finalmente la alarma se detuvo ...

… Pero el rayo le disparó a Leonard, y cayó muerto al piso, sorprendiendo a los demás.

"¡¿No funcionó ?!" Pregunta Brick, "¿Por qué él?" pregunta Cameron, "tal vez fue el segundo con más votos", dijo Geoff, "o el que tuvo más votos" sugiere Sammy.

"Tal vez deberíamos intentar no votar" Dice Dawn. "Espera, ¿qué?" Pregunta Max. "¿Cómo sabremos que no van a votar?, no es por ofender ni nada, pero no confío en todos aquí" Dice Topher, "él tiene razón, tal vez algunos voten sin decir nada", dice Sierra de acuerdo.

"Lo tengo, todos mantengan sus manos abiertas en el frente, donde todos veamos que no intente nada" Sugiere Harold, y todos hacen caso.

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

Todos tienen las manos abiertas, mientras que la alarma suena, y después de un rato, dejó de sonar ...

..."¿Se acabó, eh?" Pregunta Ezequiel...

…Pero de repente todos los triángulos empezaron a brillar de amarillo, alarmando a los todos.

"¡Que nadie vote, resistan!" Grita Jasmine, y pasó un tiempo sin que nadie votara…

… Y el rayo golpea a Rodney, cayendo muerto, y volviendo a asustar a todos.

"¡Que alguien detenga esto!" Gritó Izzy, quien estaba muy aterrada, ya que él estaba en un lado suyo.

Todos empezaron a decir cosas entre ellos alarmados, hasta que alguien interrumpe.

"¡Todos, cállense!" Todos voltearon a ver a Scarlett, quien tuvo la oportunidad de hablar "No hay razón por la que estemos gritándonos el uno al otro, y podríamos hacer que esto funcione de una manera" ella explicó, "¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Courtney.

"Digo, que he visto que en cada muerte hay un lapso de uno o dos minutos, así que deberíamos matar a los más grandes de la edad para tener más tiempo de pensar en lo que sucede" Explica Scarlett, "¿Quieres decir que ...?" Duncan estaba teniendo una idea de lo que quería decir.

"Sí, debemos votar por el Chef, Chris y Blaineley, que son los mayores aquí, así que tendremos aproximadamente 6 minutos para pensar las cosas" Ella termina de explicar, haciendo que los tres mencionados se alarmaran.

"¡E-es-esperen un momento, tengo el mismo derecho de vivir que ustedes!" Dijo Chris alterado.

"La pelirroja tiene razón, además, ellos serán los primeros en morir en la vida real" Dijo Jo seria. "Hay que comenzar con el Chef" Sugirió Alejandro.

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

Cuando la alarma comenzó un sonar, todos votaron por el Chef, mientras que éste sudaba.

"¡Chicos, por favor!" Gritó él más asustado que nunca…

… Y el rayo lo golpeó, acabando con su vida en un instante.

"Bien, ¿alguien recuerda algo antes de todo esto?" Pregunta Courtney.

"Solo recuerdo estar tocando mi guitarra en mi habitación"Dijo Trent intentando recordar.

"Yo estaba en mi granja alimentando a los animales, pero eso es todo" Dice Scott.

"Recuerdo que estaba en el tráfico, como si estuviéramos huyendo de algo, pero nadie se movía, y que de repente todo se volvió oscuro" Dice Gwen.

"¿Huyendo, pero de qué?" Preguntó Dave confundido, "no lo sé, no recuerdo nada más" termina Gwen.

"Tal vez de alienígenas" Sugirió DJ. "Espera, espera, espera, dijiste ¿alienígenas?" Preguntó Heather sorprendida.

"¿Y si estamos en su nave?" Sugiere Shawn. "Vamos chicos, ni siquiera sabemos si eso es verdad o no" Reclamó Jo.

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

Todos supieron que hacer y empezaron a votar por Chris.

"Chicos, u-un momento, me voy a matar después de todo lo que hemos pasado". Dijo Chris intentando convencerlos, pero fue en vano.

"¿Saben qué?, ¡Jódanse todos!" Gritó él enojado al final…

… Y el rayó lo golpeó, haciendo que dejara este mundo para siempre.

"Que ironía, antes votábamos para saber a quien eliminar, y ahora votamos para quién debería morir" Dice Bridgette triste.

"¿Alguien recuerda otra cosa?" Pregunta Mike.

"Esperen, sí recuerdo algo" Todos voltean a ver a Blaineley "Recuerdo una habitación roja y oscura, y habían sido unos hombres adentro" ella dice.

"¿Hombres?" Dijo Tyler algo inseguro.

"Sí, eran completamente negros o verde oscuro, creo que eran los alienígenas" Ella sigue explicando. "Creo que está mintiendo" Dijo Geoff, "no, digo la verdad, creo que también tenían los ojos negros y pequeños" Blaineley sigue insistiendo.

"Es obvio que sólo quiere salvarse a sí misma" Dijo Amy sin creerle nada, "¡no es cierto, lo que digo es verdad!" Blaineley gritó.

"Lo sentimos, pero no te creemos nada" Dijo Sadie triste.

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

"Chicos, ¡por favor, tienen que creerme!" Suplicó Blaineley viendo como los demás votaban.

"¡Por favor, no estoy ...!"

... Y fue la última vez que la escucharon hablar.

* * *

 **Sugar: Nomás porque me cae mal :)**

 **Justin y Anne María: Quería deshacerme de los narcisistas.**

 **Leonard: Al igual que Staci, no conozco muy bien al personaje, así que no tengo ninguna idea para él aquí.**

 **Rodney: Él es demasiado inocente y sensible, ¿Cómo ayudaría en una situación así?**

 **Chef, Chris y Blaineley: Como dijo Jo, ellos morirían primero por ser los mayores.**

 **Vivos: Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Owen, Heather, Tyler, Trent, Alejandro, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Duncan, Lindsay, Ezequiel, Eva, Izzy, Geoff, DJ, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Brick, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Sam, Dakota, Shawn, Ella, Sammy, Dave, Topher, Jasmine, Amy, Sky, Beardo, Max, Scarlett.**

 **Muertos: Beth, B, Staci, Sugar, Justin, Anne María, Leonard, Rodney, Chef, Chris, Blaineley.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N / A: Hola, soy Lara, y hoy os traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, y sólo tengo una cosa que aclarar:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fresh TV y Teletoon.**

 **Ahora sí, empecemos con el capítulo.**

* * *

Todos vieron como el cuerpo de Blaineley fue llevado a la oscuridad, para nunca más volver a ser vista.

"Y decían que yo estaba loco" Dijo Shawn. "Y a mí" Respondió de acuerdo Izzy.

"Esperen, ¿ahora por quién votamos?" Preguntó Cody, lo que generó muchas dudas a los demás. "¡Olvídenlo, estamos jodidos, todos moriremos!" Gritó Sam y nadie sabía qué hacer, pero alguien interrumpió los pensamientos de los demás.

"Esperen chicos" Habló por primera vez Noah, quien había estado analizando toda la situación de inicio a fin "Esto es por votación, ¿verdad?, entonces, ¿qué pasará cuando llegue el turno de la última persona?" él pregunto, causando que muchos se sorprendieran. "Sólo uno de nosotros vivirá" Contestó Sky en shock.

"Oigan, ¿y cómo sabremos quién merece vivir?" Preguntó Brick. "Tal vez... en vez de ver quién merece vivir, deberíamos ver quién no lo merece" Sugirió Trent.

Entonces todos empezaron a pensar en quienes no son dignos de vivir: Leshawna pensó en Alejandro, Gwen en Heather, Jasmine en Amy, y Harold obviamente en Duncan, pero no le dijo nada a nadie. Pero al ver que los demás no dejaban de discutir, decidió que era hora de hablar.

"Creo que las personas que dan su propia ropa interior a los demás para comer no son dignos de vivir" Decidió entonces hablar.

"¿Dijiste algo cariño?" Preguntó Leshawna volteando hacia él, "digo que las personas que abusan de los demás no merecen ese privilegio" dijo mientras miraba a cierto delincuente, que estaba a unas ocho personas de distancia

Duncan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y lo fulminó con la mirada "¿Estás diciendo que debería ser el próximo?" Preguntó furioso. "No exactamente, pero cómo me trataste en el programa no creo que fuera correcto" Harold dijo cruzado de brazos, haciendo que algunos empezaran a hablar mal de Duncan, pero Courtney no podía dejar que él muriera, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho.

"¡Esperen, no ha sido el único que ha hecho cosas malas, también están Jo, Scarlett y... Heather!" Defendió señalando a esta última, haciendo que se sorprendiera.

"Justamente eso estaba pensando" Dijo Gwen de acuerdo, quien además de que no le agradaba Heather, quería defender a Duncan.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Gritó Heather. "¡Oigan, oigan, no la metan en esto!" Entró en defensa Alejandro

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

Cuando la alarma comenzó un sonar, todos tomaron un lado y empezaron a votar.

"¡¿De verdad me van a matar?!" Gritó Duncan más aterrado que enojado…

… Y Heather y Duncan fueron rodeados por una luz amarilla, como si fuera una barrera.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" Preguntó Tyler confundido.

"¡No quiero morir!" Gritó Heather a punto de llorar. "¡Tranquila, tal vez significa que eres inmune!" Intentó a Alejandro calmar a su novia.

"Sí, tal vez también sea inmune" Se dijo Duncan en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Pero todos escucharon que la alarma volvía a sonar, pero un poco más rápido.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Sammy Alarmada.

"¡No intente nada!" Sugirió Zoey. "Sí, tal vez así sabremos qué significa" Apoyó Mike a su novia

 _Bip... Bip... Bip..._

Todo el mundo estaba confundido en esa situación, mientras que la alarma iba más rápido.

"¡Deberíamos hacer algo!" Dijo Owen, "¡no, tal vez no les pase nada!" interfirió Topher, "¡es verdad, tal vez son inmunes!" respondió Alejandro, aunque algo inseguro…

… Y dos rayos salieron disparados, acabando con la vida de Heather y Duncan, y dejando en shock a los demás.

"¡H-He-Heather!" Gritó a Alejandro completamente destrozado.

"¡Duncan, ¿por qué?!" Gritó también Courtney con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Por qué los dos, qué pasó?" Preguntó Sierra confundida. "Un empate" Respondió Cameron "pero para estar seguros, ¿Quiénes votaron por Duncan?" Él preguntó, y nueve manos se levantaron "ahora, ¿Quiénes votaron por Heather?" Volvió a preguntar, y otras nueve manos se levantaron.

"¡Son unos malditos, era mi novia!" Les gritó Alejandro y todos los que habían votado por Heather.

"Creo que esto de votar por los indignos fue una mala idea" Dijo Dawn. "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?" Le preguntó Eva.

"¿Y si intentamos votar por nosotros mismos?" Recomendó Katie, "tal vez sirva" acordó su mejor amiga.

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

"Bien, hagámoslo, voten por sí mismos" Dijo Dave, pero cuando votaban, algo no se los permitía. "No funciona, no se puede". Dijo Scarlett intentando otra vez, pero con el mismo resultado.

"Entonces, intenten votar por la persona a la derecha" Sugirió Geoff. "Suena bien, voten por la persona a su derecha, pero en donde haya alguien, no en los espacios, así todos tendremos la misma cantidad de votos" Explicó Scarlett.

Todos votaron por la persona a su derecha, y la alarma se detuvo ...

… Sólo para que el rayo termine golpeando a Ezequiel, y caiga al suelo.

"¡¿No funcionó?!" Gritó Jo enojada. "Alguien lo hizo mal" Dijo Max.

"Dakota, ¿por quién votaste?" Le preguntó Sam, ya que ella estaba a la derecha de Ezequiel. "Voté por el que estaba a mi derecha" Ella respondió señalando a Beardo.

 _Bip…. Bip…. Bip…._

"Bien, intenten de nuevo, pero voten por el que está a la derecha, no se equivoquen" Dijo Mike, y empezaron a votar nuevamente.

Tyler miró a todas las partes y vio a Lindsay votando por el que estaba a su derecha, pero vio que alguien estaba mirando a Lindsay y luego cerró la mano, haciendo que se alarmara, y cambiara su voto.

Todos esperaron a ver qué pasaba…

… De repente Lightning y Lindsay empezaron a brillar de amarillo, alarmando a todos y asustando a esta última.

"¡¿Un empate, por qué?!" Preguntó Jasmine sorprendida, "¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" pidió Zoey y todos volvieron a votar…

… Y Lightning terminó recibiendo el rayo **(que ironía XD).**

"No tiene sentido, todos los recibimos la misma cantidad de votos, pero sólo ellos dos fueron marcados" Dijo Cameron.

"En realidad no" Respondió Tyler, sólo para terminar con la mirada de la mayoría, "¿cómo lo sabes?" Dave preguntó de manera sospechosa. "Porque yo voté por él" respondió Tyler con la cabeza gacha.

"Pe-pero, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Bridgette confundida. "Lo hice porque lo vi votando por Lindsay" Él declaró, y todos voltearon al espacio en donde solía estar Lightning, y se suponía que él tenía que votar por Dawn, ya que Lindsay estaba casi al otro extremo.

"¿Pero por qué votó por Lindsay? Dijo Sky.

"Porque ..." Todos vieron a Tyler, esperando una respuesta.

"… Fue el primero en descubrir que ella está embarazada"

* * *

 **Duncan y Heather: Cómo habían dicho, su mala reputación fue lo que acabó con ellos**

 **Ezequiel: No quería estar escribiendo el** _ **eh**_ **en cada uno de sus diálogos, así que me deshice de él para hacerlo más fácil.**

 **Lightning: Ya lo había dicho antes, quiero eliminar a los narcisistas, y sus diálogos son muy repetitivos sobre cómo son los mejores en todo, así que es un adiós para él.**

 **Vivos: Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, Cody, Gwen, Owen, Tyler, Trent, Alejandro, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Geoff, DJ, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Brick, Jo, Scott, Sam, Dakota, Shawn, Ella, Sammy, Dave, Topher, Jasmine, Amy, Sky, Beardo, Max, Scarlett.**

 **Muertos: Beth, B, Staci, Sugar, Justin, Anne María, Leonard, Rodney, Chef, Chris, Blaineley, Duncan, Heather, Ezequiel, Lightning.**

 **Y ahí está, ¡Lindsay está embarazada!, ¿Cómo afectará esto al resto de la historia y a los demás ?, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y nos vemos en la próxima, Bye.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N / A: Hola a todos, soy Lara, y aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Ya sé, tardé una eternidad en actualizar, pero he estado ocupado en mi perfil de Wattpad, que se me olvidó que tengo un perfil aquí. Y también he tenido algunas quejas de "plagio", pero voy a aclarar que no estoy copiando a nadie, en realidad fue un problema que tuve con la configuración de mi computador. Pero ya todo fue arreglado y ya corregí los capítulos.**

 **Ya sin nada más por agregar, más que los personajes no me pertenecen, empecemos.**

* * *

Todos miraron en shock a Tyler cuando hizo la revelación.

"¿Lindsay está ... embarazada?" Pregunté Bridgette con incredulidad. "Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, pero viendo la situación en la que estamos ..." Explicó el deportista con tristeza.

Entonces los demás voltearon a ver a la rubia, y efectivamente, su abdomen estaba algo grande.

"Entonces, si Lindsay está embarazada, ¿Por qué Lightning votaría por ella?" Se preguntó Mike confundido. Y alguien más le dio la respuesta.

"Porque sabía que ella tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir" Explicó Scarlett.

"Entonces, si alguien de nosotros va a vivir, tiene que ser ella" Dijo Brick y muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero alguien no lo estaba. "Eh, ¿Por qué?" Pregunté Scott con molestia, ganándose algunas miradas.

"Cuenta como dos vidas, viejo" Le respondió Trent molesto con su actitud. "¿Y solo por eso ella tiene que sobrevivir? Todos deberíamos tener la misma oportunidad" Reclamó el granjero.

"Entonces, si votamos por ella, los demás podríamos vivir" Declaró Alejandro.

"¡Eso no es justo!" Les dijo Jasmine molesta. "¡Nada de esto es justo! ¡Estamos en un lugar donde todos menos uno moriremos!" Gritó Scott. "¡¿Y crees que tú deberías ser el que vive ?!" Ahora le dijo Leshawna.

"Creo que debemos calmarnos y por ahora considerar todas nuestras opciones" Razonó Zoey para calmar a los otros, y considerar funcionar.

 _Bip ... Bip ... Bip ..._

Entonces la alarma volvió a sonar.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Geoff. "¡Hay que hacer algo, rápido!" Dijo Sam "¡¿Qué podemos hacer ?!"

Los gritos no paraban mientras que Tyler miraba con preocupación a su novia embarazada, y los votos empezaron a sonar.

 _Bip ... Bip ... Bip ..._

"¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué hacer y ya están votando!" "¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!"

Pero entonces Beardo y Lindsay son iluminados por la barra amarilla.

"¡Vamos! ¡Podemos deshacernos de ella!" Exclamó Scott mientras los votos eran emitidos ...

… Pero fue la caja de sonido quien fue golpeado por el rayo, y cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo.

El deportista suspira aliviado de que Lindsay siguió viva.

"Tú tienes muchos problemas" Le dijo Shawn a Scott.

"¡Podríamos haber tenido más oportunidades!" Respondió Scott con frialdad. "Oh por favor, ¡Sólo quieres salvar tu propio trasero!" Le gruñó Eva con ira "¡Pues así es! ¡Como todos ustedes aquí!"

"Sí, queremos vivir, pero no por eso vamos a matar a dos vidas en una" Le dijo Leshawna. "Pero ... todos esperamosmos la misma oportunidad sin ella aquí" Habló Courtney en voz baja, sorprendiendo a varios.

"¿Tú también Courtney?" Dijo Gwen sonando decepcionada.

"Chicos, tenemos que pensar bien en la moral ante todo para votar" Les dijo Brick a todos para que entraran en razón "¿Ah sí? Pues mira hasta donde nos ha llevado la 'moral'. esta cosa "Respondió Jo fastidiada.

"¡Debe de haber algo!"

Los gritos ejecutaron de nuevo, pero alguien ya no pudo más.

DJ dio un paso atrás con miedo, pero no se dio cuenta de su pie tocó fuera de su círculo, por lo que sonó una fuerte alarma mientras el cuarto se iluminaba de rojo ...

… Y el orbe acabó con su vida, dejando en estado de shock al resto.

Hubo silencio por un largo rato mientras el cuerpo era llevado a la oscuridad, hasta que alguien pudo pronunciar las primeras palabras.

"... ¿Se pueden ... haber voluntarios?" Pregunté Cody con lentitud mientras miraba al resto.

"Vamos, ¿Quién se mataría a qué?" Respondió secamente Amy al geek.

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar mientras pensaba en un plan, y entonces alguien más perdió.

"Katie, si muero, tú tendrías más posibilidades para vivir" Le dijo Sadie a su mejor amiga, quien la miró con sorpresa "¡Pero eres mi mejor amiga! ¡No sé qué hizo sin ti!" Le respondió con tristeza "¡Y tú no sabría que hacer sin ti" "... Entonces, ¿Lo hacemos juntas?" Le preguntó Katie.

Se miraron por un momento con lágrimas en los ojos y sintieron una pequeña sonrisa ...

… Y entonces ambos dijeron un paso atrás, haciendo que el cuarto se iluminara de nuevo y ambas fueron golpeadas.

La mayoría viola con tristeza la escena, y los cuerpos fueron llevados a la oscuridad.

Minutos después, resultado que Bridgette y Geoff hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes dejar en claro cuánto se amaban.

Pero a pesar del tiempo extra que les dieron, no fueron capaces de llegar a una conclusión.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hay algo que nos falta!" Exclamó Harold. "Tal vez si pararas de gritar, podríamos concentrarnos más" Le dijo Noah con fastidio.

"Chicos, no hay que pelear" Calmó Sammy con algo de preocupación. No quería que otra guerra de gritos comenzara.

"Oigan, ¿Y si pensamos en por qué estamos aquí?" Sugirió Gwen, confundiendo a algunos "¿A qué te refieres?" "Me refiero a, ¿Por qué estamos exactamente nosotros en esta situación?"

"Probablemente sea obra de un enfermo que tomará los chicos de los reality shows para ponernos aquí y que todo el mundo vea una televisión internacional como nos matamos uno al otro" Respondió Jo con enojo.

"¿Pero si hay más personas haciendo esto?" Preguntó Sky "Te refieres ¿A otros círculos?"

"Tal vez ... Blaineley ha tenido razón con lo de la invasión alienígena" Habló Sam un poco confundido.

"Entonces están diciendo que unos alienígenas vinieron acá, abdujeron a varias personas y los pusieron en otros círculos. Pero, ¿Por qué?" Dijo Topher.

 _Bip ... Bip ... Bip ..._

La alarma comenzó a pitar de nuevo.

Uno de ellos miró a los demás con tristeza, pensando en que ya no quería seguir matando a las personas.

Dio una ligera sonrisa y dijo "Adiós a todos" ...

… Y Dawn dio un paso atrás antes de que el rayo acabara con su vida.

* * *

 **Beardo: Si ... no tenía muchas ideas para él, pues solo había tenido un episodio. Supongo que esto era más rápido.**

 **DJ: Al igual que Rodney, es demasiado sensible como para que siguiera soportando la situación. Habría entrado en pánico en cualquier momento.**

 **Katie y Sadie: Una no podría vivir sin la otra, así que les di un final feliz.**

 **Bridgette y Geoff: Lo mismo que Katie y Sadie.**

 **Amanecer: Ella no quería seguir con la matanza, había sido una gran carga para ella.**

 **Bueno, bueno. La tensión está aumentando poco a poco ahora. ¿Podrá Lindsay sobrevivir a este juego enfermizo? ¿O será el egoísmo de los otros lo que acabará con ella? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en la próxima. Adiós**


End file.
